Marc Gascoigne
| sampleimage = | birthdate = | birthplace = , , | deathdate = | deathplace = | website = }} Marc Gascoigne is a author and editor, born July 5th, 1962 at , near , . Biography Early Life Career Author of more than fifty novels and gaming related titles, notably various Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, novels and adventures, novels and adventures, the original Games Workshop role-playing game, and material for , and many others. He was developer or editor of several of GW's classic boardgames in the mid-1980s, including the first two editions of , and created the background for , ported onto the car-based boardgame after the cancellation of an original cyberpunk-themed role-playing game. After ten years as a freelance editor, he returned to the -based company in 1997 to help establish the fiction imprint. Starting as editor he is now publisher and overall manager of the BL Publishing family of imprints, that now also includes and . Bibliography ''Fighting Fantasy'' Writer ''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebooks *(#31) Battleblade Warrior (Puffin, 1988) ''Advanced Fighting Fantasy'' *''Dungeoneer'' (Puffin, 1989) (with Pete Tamlyn) *''Blacksand!'' (Puffin, 1990) (with Pete Tamlyn) *''Allansia'' (Puffin, 1994) (with Pete Tamlyn) ''Fighting Fantasy'' Novels *''Demonstealer'' (Puffin, 1991) *''Shadowmaster'' (Puffin, 1992) (with Ian Livingstone) Other Fighting Fantasy *''Out of the Pit'' (Puffin, 1985) (author but credited as editor) *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' (Puffin, 1986) (author but credited as editor) *''The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook'' (Puffin, 1992) ''Warlock'' Magazine Contributor then Editor from issue 11. Unpublished Fighting Fantasy *''Night of the Creature'' Outside of Fighting Fantasy Writer Shadowrun Books *''Streets of Blood'' (with Carl Sargent) *''Nosferatu'' (with Carl Sargent) *''Black Madonna'' (with Carl Sargent) Earthdawn Books *''Shroud of Madness'' (with Carl Sargent) Books *''Into the Maelstrom'' - editor, with Andy Jones *''Dark Imperium'' - editor, with Andy Jones *''Eternal War'' - graphic novel, editor, with Christian Dunn *''Status: Deadzone'' - editor, with Andy Jones *''Words of Blood'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''Crucible of War'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''Eternal Damnation'' - graphic novel, editor, with Christian Dunn *''What Price Victory'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''Bringers of Death'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''Flames of War'' - graphic novel, editor, with Christian Dunn *''Let the Galaxy Burn'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''The Art of Warhammer 40,000'' - compiler, with Matt Ralphs *''Tales of the Dark Millennium'' - editor, with Christian Dunn Books *''Realm of Chaos'' - editor, with Andy Jones *''Lords of Valour'' - editor, with Andy Jones *''Way of the Dead'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''Swords of the Empire'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''The Call of Chaos'' - graphic novel, editor, with Christian Dunn *''The Cold Hand of Betrayal'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''Tales of the Old World'' - editor, with Christian Dunn *''The Art of Warhammer'' - compiler, with Nick Kyme *''Invasion!'' - editor, with Christian Dunn Gamebooks *''Theme Park Panic'' - with Jonathan Green *''Stormin’ Sonic''- with Jonathan Green Other Works *''Sonic in the Fourth Dimension'' - with Carl Sargent & James Wallis, as "Martin Adams" *''Robotnik’s Laboratory'' - with Carl Sargent & James Wallis, as "Martin Adams" *''Sonic & the Silicon Warriors'' - with Carl Sargent & James Wallis, as "Martin Adams" *''Castle Robotnik'' - with Carl Sargent & James Wallis, as "Martin Adams" *''Ren & Stimpy’s Happy Happy! Joy Joy! Book'' - with James Wallis *''The Bill: Killjoys'' *''The Bill: Never Too Young'' *''The Judge Dredd Roleplaying Game'' - with Rick Priestley *''The Judge Dredd RPG Companion'' (compiler) *''London and Great Britain'' - with Carl Sargent *''Tir na nOg'' - with Carl Sargent *''Celtic Double Cross'' - with Carl Sargent *''Prime Runners'' - with Carl Sargent *''Skypoint & Vivane'' - with Carl Sargent As a Contributor *''Blood Bowl'' *''Blood Bowl: Death Zone'' *''Green & Pleasant Land'' (The Call of Cthulhu sourcebook) *''Blood Bowl: Star Players'' *''The Crash Course Manual'' (Paranoia sourcebook) *''Hobby Games: The 100 Best'' Non-Fiction *''Pog Off!'' *''You Can Surf the Net'' *''The UFO Investigator’s Handbook'' *''The Ghost Investigator’s Handbook'' *''The Dinosaur Investigator’s Handbook'' Magazines *''DragonLords'' (rpg , with Ian Marsh & Mike Lewis) *''White Dwarf'' (various editorial roles) *''Inferno!'' (assistant editor/designer, then editor, then publisher) *''Warhammer Monthly/Warhammer Comic'' (as Inferno!) See Also External Links *Black Library profile *The Black Library *Black Industries *Solaris References Category:Fighting Fantasy Authors Category:Production